The Muppets Take the O2 (2003)
The Muppets Take the O2 is a live stage show starring the Muppets performed at the O2 Arena in London, England on July 13 - 14, 2003 (with a matinee and evening performance on the 14th). The show is a follow-up to 2002's performance at the Hollywood Bowl. Highlights include performances by Miss Piggy and Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem, along with new sketches of Pigs in Space, Veterinarian's Hospital and Muppet Labs. Special guests in the concerts include Kylie Minogue, Kevin Bishop, David Tennant, Adam Hills, Peter Davison, Anthony Head, Charles Dance, and music group Steps. Tennant is only present in the Sunday evening show, while Hills, Davison and Steps are only a part of the Monday performances. The show was written by Kirk Thatcher, Jim Lewis, Andrew Williams and Matthew Barnette, who all wrote the previous show at the Hollywood Bowl. Program Act I *"The Muppet Show Theme" *Medley: "Movin' Right Along" / "I've Been Everywhere" / "On the Road Again" *Pigs in Space: "The Stolen Mirth" / "Mirthshock" *"Hair" *"Happy Feet" *A Salute to England with Pepe the King Prawn *"Send in the Clowns" *Croak-A-Pella: "London Calling" *MuppStream: Veterinarian's Hospital, The Walking Bread, Frogglebox *"Can You Picture That? The puppetry is performed to the original audio track from The Muppet Movie" / "Ho Hey" / "Suffragette City" Act II *Towards the end of the intermission, Croaker appears onscreen to deliver a two-minute warning. *"Bohemian Rhapsody" *"The Boo Danube" *Muppet Labs: Cloud Connector *"Maybe It's Because I'm It's a Londoner" *Fozzie's Comedy Act *The Swedish Chef makes haggis *Gonzo's Magic Act *"Mahna Mahna The puppetry is performed to the original audio track from The Muppet Show." *"Hello" *"Rainbow Connection" *"The Magic Store" *"With a Little Help from My Friends" Cast Muppet Performers * Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Zoot, Waldorf, Beauregard, Snowth, Digit, Bill, Randy Pig * Bill Barretta as Pepe the King Prawn, Rowlf the Dog, The Swedish Chef, Johnny Fiama, Bobo, Mahna Mahna, Zippity Zap, Croaker, Bubba, Roy, Beautiful Day Monster * John Kennedy as Dr. Teeth, Snowth, Blotch, Arnie the Alligator * Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Animal, Blue Frackle, George the Janitor * Kevin Clash as Sam the Eagle, Clifford, Carter * Brian Henson as Scooter, Janice, Newsman, Sal Minella * Jerry Nelson as Statler, Robin the Frog, Floyd Pepper, Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry, Camilla the Chicken, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Clarissa * John Henson as Sweetums * Steve Whitmire as Kermit the Frog, Beaker, Link Hogthrob, Lips, Rizzo the Rat, Gil, Flash, Jack Rabbit, Chico, Andy Pig, Green Frackle, Mr. Poodlepants, Sprocket Additional Muppet Performers * Tyler Bunch (Blustering Bellowpane Monster, Chip), Bruce Lanoil (Mo Frackle), Alice Dinnean (Vicki (snake)), Noel MacNeal, Julianne Buescher (Yolanda Rat), Stephanie D'Abruzzo (Jill), Leslie Carrara-Rudolph (Zondra, Pink Frackle), Matt Vogel (Aretha, Alexis the Giraffe), Joey Mazzarino (Goggles), Drew Massey (Larry), David Rudman (Wander McMooch, Gorgon Heap), Cree Summer (Pilgrim), Karen Prell, Carmen Osbahr, Mike Quinn (Chuck the Lion), Kathryn Mullen, Allan Trautman (Eugene the Tuba Player), Melissa Whitmire, Louise Gold (Kasey the Kangaroo) Muppet Characters * Afghan Hound, Andy and Randy Pig, Animal, Alexis the Giraffe, Aretha, Arnie the Alligator, Beaker, Beauregard, Beautiful Day Monster, Bill, Blotch, Blustering Bellowpane Monster, Blue Frackle, Bobo the Bear, Bubba the Rat, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Camilla the Chicken, Carter, Chickens, Chico, Chip, Chuck the Lion, Clifford, Clarissa, Crazy Harry, Croaker, Digit, Droop, Dogs, Dr. Teeth, Elvises, Eugene the Tuba Player, Floyd Pepper, Flash, Fozzie Bear, Frogs, George the Janitor, Green Frackle, Gil, Goggles, Gonzo, Gorgon Heap, Howard Tubman, Inkspots, Jack Rabbit, Janice, Jill, Johnny Fiama, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Kasey the Kangaroo, Kermit the Frog, Larry, Lew Zealand, Link Hogthrob, Lips, Mahna Mahna, Miss Piggy, Mo Frackle, Mr. Poodlepants, Murray the Minstrel, The Newsman, Pepe the King Prawn, Penguins, Pilgrim, Pink Frackle, Pops, Rabbits, Rats, Rizzo the Rat, Robin the Frog, Rowlf the Dog, Roy, Sal Minella, Sam the Eagle, Scooter, The Snowths, Sprocket, Statler and Waldorf, The Swedish Chef, Sweetums, Vicki (snake), Wander McMooch, Whatnots, Yolanda Rat, Zippity Zap, Zondra, Zoot Category:Muppet Stage Shows Category:2003 Category:The Jim Henson Company